Je voulais le détruire, c'était mon obsession
by AryaxLoaeri
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demander pourquoi Jak est devenu si... agressif ? Un fond de réponse ici. Attention âme sensible s'abstenir : suggestion de viol.


Auteur : Aryami 2

Diclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Note : Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi Jak est devenu ce qu'il était pendant Jak II...

Attention : Suggestion de Viol !

-Allez ! Ce sera notre petit secret : abandonne.

La décharge que se reçut le jeune garçon sur la planche électrique lui fit se courber le dos. Cela dura un temps puis une personne prit la parole.

-Ce n'est pas la Baron Praxis qui m'empêchera de m'amuser Jak...

Le courant parcourant le corps annexé à la pièce aplatie et rigide, la voix robotique retentit alors.

-Cycle d'injection d'Eco noire terminé.

Jak en laissa retomber durement sur la plaque de métal qui le retenait prisonnier. Il vit du coin de l'oeil la machine se remettre dans son état d'origine et vit Errol s'approcher de lui.

-Jak...Jak...Jak... Quelle douce litanie est ton nom...

Le tortionnaire passa une main sur le visage du soumis. Il pencha son visage et fit frôler leurs lèvres. Une grimace de dégout passa sur les traits du blond. Errol monta sur la planche électrique, passa les jambes deçà, delà du bassin du jeune homme. Il fit glisser sa langue sur le cou de Jak qui frissonna de dégout et d'impatience. Il voulait déjà mourir. Les mains déjà bien active du pilotearrachèrent les toiles de tissus qui le recouvraient. Jak, mit à nu fut pris d'un frisson incroyable qui le fit gémir de mécontentement. Errol sourit sournoisement. Il voulait voir Jak complètement soumis à lui, sans retenue. Il voulait le faire sentir dur pour lui. Le blond serra les dents. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le coureur lui faisait subir ça. Il sentit la main descendre vers son sexe. Les informations lui arrivaient au compte goutte. La seul chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Mourir. Ses doigts en lui. Mourir. Mourir. Son sexe en lui. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Ses mouvements en lui. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Sa semence en lui. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir.  
Toutes émotions avaient quitté son visage. Aucune réaction. Sinistre et grotesque. Comme un pantin désarticulé. Tout ce qu'Errol voyait était un beau visage,d'un blanc maladif, n'ayant vu le soleil depuis deux ans. De long cheveux blond. Le soleil leurs donnait des reflets de blé. Avant. Là, ils semblaient avoir perdu de leurs éclats. Triste et pendant comme une vulgaire perruque. Des yeux amorphes et vides. Un phare qui se serait éteint. Son sourire sournois s'agrandit. Il avait réussi. Il l'avait détruit complètement. Mais bien vite, la réalité de la chose lui frappa au visage. Cela ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Il le préférait avec toute sa verve. Devant lui. À le défier. Il se retira de lui, lui envoya ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce. Les entraves d'acier se relevèrent, libérant ses poignets et ses chevilles. Jak serra ses fripes et se recroquevilla sur la table de torture. Il avait se sentait sali. Humilié. Il se raccrochait seulement à l'idée que Daxter puisse le sortir d'ici. Il le savait. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir sans son aide. Il fit un sourire sans joie, les larmes aux yeux et se rhabilla. Il se dirigea vers la cellule qui lui était destinée depuis son arrivée ici. Il passa la passerelle et regarda le vide en dessous de celle-ci. Combien de fois avait-il pensé à sauter ? Mais à chaque fois le visage de son meilleur ami lui revenait en tête et au final il passait toujours son chemin. Ce qu'il fit aussi cette fois là. De retour dans sa cellule, il s'écroula sur le maigre lit à plume. Il remonta les couvertures à lui. Il aurait aimé prendre une douche chaude, mais il aurait fini brûler, la peau arrachée à force de la gratter. Il se dégoûtait. Si seulement il avait pu être plus fort. Mais plus que le dégoût, lui revenait sans cesse l'idée de détruire Errol et le Baron à tel point que cela en devenait une obsession. Dès qu'il se mettait à penser ceci, il sentait une sourde colère. Une rage incontrôlable qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Une force sombre qui ne demandait qu'à remonter en surface. Du fond de son être, il savait que s'il se concentrait assez, il pourrait utiliser cette rage, cette colère pour sortir d'ici.  
Épuisé, il s'endormit sur cette pensée. Il savait que demain, quelque chose allait changer.  
Un long cri déchirant fit frissonner le petit animal qui passait par les conduits d'aération. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et plus vite que ça ! Cela faisait deux ans qu'il cherchait son meilleur ami et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace, il n'allait pas abandonner si vite. Il grimpa encore une marche et vit une grille. Il avança et ce qu'il vit le fit reculer, choqué.

Les charges d'éco noire qu'ils lui envoyaient étaient de plus en plus forte et leurs injections de plus en plus rapprochée. De plus, cette fois-ci, Errol avait décidé de « le » faire pendant l'administration de l'éco noire. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait mal. Très mal. Tant qu'il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il était à bout et Errol le savait. La machine annonça la fin de sa besogne et se rétracta. Le torturant se retira de lui et prit le temps de le rhabiller. Jak lui lança un regard torve alors qu'il le revêtait. Son persécuteur lui sourit tristement et lui chuchota à l'oreille que « tout serai bientôt achevé». Le blond fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Étrangement, il avait envie de croire Errol. Qu'il le tue, qu'on le libère, mais que tout s'achève semblait être une bonne idée. Non ! Il ne devait penser ainsi. Il voulait vivre encore. Il ne voulait pas mourir d'une façon si pitoyable. Même salit, il voulait continuer à vivre avec ses amis. Avec Keira, avec Daxter... Sur ces pensées, il rejoignit Dame Inconscience, maîtresse de ses nuits.

-...Ak ! Jak ! C'est moi ! Daxter ! Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Le blond émergea peu à peu. Il s'était évanouit après l'avant dernière injection d'éco noire de la journée.

-Dit quelque chose ! Juste un mot !

Enfin en pleine possession de ses moyens et comprenant qui lui parlait, la voix rauque depuis longtemps inutilisé sauf pour crier annonça avec rage une phrase tout droit sorti de son esprit.

-Je vais tuer Praxis !

Le blabla d'Arya et Loaeri :  
Arya : Bon un truc un peu plus sérieux cette fois ci.  
Loaeri : Cette idée nous ait venu tout droit du début du jeu Jak II Hors la loi.  
Arya : on s'est toujours demandé pourquoi Jak était devenu celui qu'il était.  
Loaeri : on a trouvé la réponse !  
Arya / Loaeri : Tchuss !

Playlist : Nirvana – Rape me  
Oasis – Stop Crying Your Heart Out


End file.
